


Silly Little Ideas

by Tvgora



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Emperor's an awful caretaker but he tries though :[, Fluff, Imagine last sick fic i did but instead its the other way around :], M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also purring inklings r cute shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvgora/pseuds/Tvgora
Summary: Rider's sick, a few days after christmas, and Emperor's deciding to care for him, but it's a lil too different from bestfriend caring.
Relationships: Emperor/Rider (Splatoon)
Kudos: 12





	Silly Little Ideas

It was a few days after christmas, about 3 or 4. Middle of winter, absolutely god awful weather in Inkopolis. Rain and snow was always the worst especially in winter but now it was a mix of both, occasionally some hail too. A lot of Inkopolis was staying home, cozy and warm, or just staying home from catching the flu, one of which, one inkling, was Rider.

Rider had gone back to the plaza to spend time with his parents only to come back with a cold. Wanting to spend time with ~~his boyfriend~~ Emperor was now a lot harder to do due to it, but Emperor still forced him to stay at his apartment cause he “didn’t mind getting sick”, even though he raves on about being such a germaphobe.

Emperor lay next to Rider as they watched movies to burn time off of the afternoon, for Emperor it was quick but for Rider it just felt 100% slower. Rider had no option rather than to sleep or be forced to watch cheesy romance movies with Emperor, most times he just slept through them. Emperor was basically a kid in a candy store with romance rom coms and movies, Rider hated them(most of them at least).

“How long until you turn that shit off.” 

Rider grumbled under the covers as Emperor looked at him, he looked like a little burrito wrapped up in the covers making Emperor crack a smile.

“For however long I want to continue watching, what is it now? Rai Rai got a wittle problem?” 

Baby talk. One of Rider’s worst enemies. Though he had no way of retaliating back he just yanked the covers over his face and turned away from Emperor as he giggled, making him purposely kick him in the leg to quit it. Which he did, just out of normal moral sense just cause Rider was not in the mood for it obviously, not like he was ever in the mood for it. Emperor got up, pausing the tv, as Rider sighed in utter relief, silence at long last. 

Rider stretched his arms out as he felt his eyes start to shut a bit, he was extremely tired but it was just cause of how sick he was. Rider flicks his ear as he hears the beep of a microwave, there could be two explanations to that; Emperor was just making food or was getting a hot pack. Rider didn't care about both honestly.

Emperor came back with a hot pack, closing the door with his foot, Rider glanced and looked at him. He slithered back into the bed and then dropped the hot pack on Rider’s waist, making him immediately freeze up. He grabbed it off of the top covers and brought it down to him to hold like a stuffed toy. 

Emperor shot a glare at him as he held onto it tightly only to freeze up when Emperor began to wrap his arms around him, laying down properly next to him. Too close for comfort, especially now since Rider was still sick.

“Hey. Get off, Emp.” 

He murmured as Emperor nuzzled into his back, rubbing his head into the fabric of his shirt making him frustratingly hold on tighter to the hot pack. Rider bit the inside of his cheek as Emperor kissed the back of his neck, and every crook he could find, though nipping near the lower part. Payback for the night before. Rider held back from slapping Emperor as he kept doing his own thing before pulling back.

“Is something wrong, like wrong wrong?” 

“No, but I don’t think I need my neck covered with your lip marks.”

Emperor looked at him, Rider glanced back looking over his shoulder. 

“Though. I could go for some medicine right now.”

Rider grinned to himself as Emperor sighed in disappointment, getting back up. He said something under his breath which Rider couldn’t pick up on how silent it was but it was most likely just a curse as he walked back to the kitchen. Rider sat up, turning the pillow vertically, and pressing his back against it. It wasn’t good for his posture having his back pressed against a soft pillow on the headboard.

Emperor came back, a box in his hand, no water since he remembered Rider had his own, which he did. 

“Here, keep it on your side.” 

Emperor threw the box to Rider as he caught it. He laid down looking up as Rider opened the box, grabbing the blister pack out and popping two pills out of them. Pills always gave Emperor anxiety, and Rider was always taking the massive ones. Gross. Emperor looked away, putting his tentacle over his eye a little as Rider threw the pills into his mouth and grabbed his water, swallowing them.

“Are ya done.”

“Mhm.” Rider nodded as Emperor turned around staring at him, Rider’s cheeks puffed out since he still had water in his mouth, Emperor gave him a little grin as he swallowed the rest of the water. Emperor got up, grabbing Rider, forcing him to face him. 

“Hm?” 

Rider had silly little sparkles in his eyes as Emperor grabbed his cheeks, gently squishing them, his warm hands pressing against Rider’s cold skin was definitely something that made him blush. Emperor squished down a little more, then pulled his cheeks, making him close his eyes feeling as the other inkling squished his cheeks again once more. Emperor looked down at Rider, basically in this defenceless state. He leaned in, Rider yanked himself backwards making Emperor look at him, puzzled.

“I am NOT letting you get sick too!” Rider barked making Emperor wince, he was so close yet too slow.

“A little kiss won’t hurt!”

Rider grit his teeth as Emperor tried multiple different ways to get close to his face, pushing him away with any chance he got. Emperor managed to grab Rider fast enough, slamming their lips together, knocking him onto the bed a lil, his head hanging off as Emperor kissed harder. They were very close to falling off the bed but luckily Emperor was still very much wrapped in the covers. 

“Asshole!” Rider shouted as Emperor pulled back. “Are you trying to-“ Emperor looked at him as he slowly dragged his hand up and pressed his index finger against the flustered inkling's lips. 

“Shhhh, Rider you’re fine.” 

Actually he wasn’t, being in this upside down position was giving him more of a headache but he didn’t have the heart to complain right now. Emperor slithered his other arm underneath him, pulling himself up and Rider as well, Rider did not like that sudden shift of movement it made him dizzy.

Emperor stopped as Rider tried to hold his composure a little more. Rider had this dumbfounded expression on his face, though Emperor immediately changed his confused face to a shit eating grin.

“Idiot.” Rider grumbled, as he felt his head spin. Emperor laughed, holding him by the shoulders, close to him, almost like a hug.

“Have fun getting sick, but don’t be complaining to me by the end of week.” 

“Don’t you worry lover-boy, I’ll be calling you when it does happen.” 

“Shut-“ Emperor giggled, interrupting him, winking and smiling, Rider hated stupid pet-names like that. He turned away, in absolute defeat, as the yellow inkling grinned at him. Emperor started kissing him again and again, mostly his head instead of his face but still, pretty awful idea. Emperor paused as Rider pushed his head into the skinnier inkling's chest, shoving his face in there almost.

“Whatcha doin, Rai?” Emperor giggled as Rider nuzzled softly, Rider wasn’t normally like this when he was sick so this was new. Rider nuzzled almost desperately.

“Mhgnm….Jusmt cuddlns’” 

It was muffled but Emperor made it out, he was most likely tired and just unable to stop being clingy. 

“Do you want to sleep? I can -“

“Noooooo….” 

Rider murmured almost as if he was sad, he refused to pull away or let go, but Emperor looked down and could see it in Rider’s eyes that he was tired, he could barely keep them open. Rider let go of Emperor a little, letting his head fall into Emperor’s lap, he babbled a bit, words being almost incomprehensible though when Emperor went to wrap him up again, he heard the soft purrs of the other inkling as he dozed off.

“You really need a nap, big boy.” 

He whispered to himself, patting Rider’s head as he purred again, murmuring once again incomprehensible things. It was cute though, mostly to Emperor. Emperor pushed himself up against a pillow, laying a bit as Rider’s head still lay in his lap, he played with his hair as he felt himself get drowsy too. 

“Sleeping is really f-fhucking contagious.” He yawned as Rider had basically just flat out passed out on his lap, not that it was a bad thing of course. Emperor leaned his head back as he ran his fingers across Rider’s tentacles, feeling his eyes hurt as he kept them open, until he inevitably just slept as well, both purring in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not writing and or uploading in ages ;_; I get into writing slumps more often than I do art slumps its really evil and fucked up of my brain 2 do that


End file.
